Dig Deep
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward Challenge: Rock Block The castaways would be divided into teams of three: blue, green, and purple. The teams would have a row of eight team-colored ceramic tiles on frames belonging to them. Playing in rounds, one member from each team would throw a metal ball at the other two team's tiles to try to break them. When all eight tiles of a team were broken, the team would be out of the challenge. The last team with an intact tile would win. Reward: A picnic of sandwiches, chicken wings, brownies, watermelon, and potato chips. Winner: Alf Dixon, Baron O'Bryant, Sam Foulger Immunity Challenge: Rope-a-Dope The castaways would be attached to a rope which is thread through three of obstacles, for which the castaways would have to climb under, over, or around. The first three castaways to finish would move on to the next round. The next round's challenge would be the same, but with a single obstacle three levels high. The first castaway to complete the obstacle would win. Winner: Barbie Maxwell Story Night 21 The final nine return from Tribal where Casey was idoled out and made a member of the jury. The former Idir glumly congratulate the former Bazid on their move. Gerda and Tyler sit in the shelter and sulk about their new position on the bottom. Tyler suggests the two of them stick together as they won't be pegged as the biggest threats until later in the game. Day 22 The final nine meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. They are split up into three teams of three. The blue team is Nick, Jessi, and Tyler. The green team is Gerda, Max, and Barbie. The purple team is Alf, Sam, and Baron. The blue team struggles breaking tiles as the other two teams target them. Blue team is soon eliminated as the green team has five tiles left to the purple teams six. The green team begins to struggle as the purple team never misses a shot, giving them an easy reward win. The three reward winners arrive to their picnic and begin to enjoy the feast. The three barely speak to one another, causing even more awkwardness. Baron makes a joke about it, causing the other two to laugh. The six losers return to camp and instead of relaxing, they all split up to search for the idol. Gerda and Tyler search together while Max, Barbie, Nick, and Jessi all split up. Tyler suggests that Gerda looks in the trees while he looks on the ground. The two look around but are unable to find it. Meanwhile, Max checks around treemail for the idol. He reaches under the post and feels the idol. He snags it and sticks it in his pocket. He shows Nick, Barbie, and Jessi the idol. Nick jokes that he should rub it in the minority alliances face, which annoys Nick. Everyone returns to camp and Tyler and Gerda pull Max to the side. The two plead him to get rid of Nick before either of them, as he is a cancer to the tribe. To their surprise, Max agrees, saying Nick wanted him to gloat about his position. Day 23 In the morning, Sam lays down in anger over her wasting an idol at the previous Tribal. She vents all day, annoying her tribemates. Alf takes her away and tells her to be calm, as she is becoming a possible target for the upcoming Tribal. Sam says she knows, but cannot help it. Meanwhile, the majority Bazid alliance talk about Sam. Max brings up how Sam is much smarter than she seems while Alf is just a physical force with no real strategic thinking. Jessi argues that Alf is still the biggest threat as he can dismantle their alliance. But Baron states they also need to think about strategic threats. Day 24 The final nine meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Alf gives the necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. The women have a much easier time going through the course than the men. Baron and surprisingly Alf struggle to get through the course. Gerda is the first one through to the final round as Sam, Jessi, and Barbie continue to race for the last two spots. Barbie is the second one through and Sam barely beats Jessi, allowing her to move on to the final round. In the final round, Gerda struggles as Sam and Barbie fly through the course. They both get to the end where Sam gets stuck, allowing Barbie to cross the finish line, winning her immunity. The final nine get back to camp and everyone congratulates Barbie on her win. Max then calls Baron to the shelter to discuss strategy. Max brings up possibly blindsiding Nick. Baron shoots down the idea, as they would have to draw rocks in order to regain majority. Max then shows Baron his idol, saying that it is possible to regain majority. The Bazid 5 regroup and Jessi continues to push for Alf to go, as he is no longer immune. Max, however, still feels Sam is the bigger, strategic threat. Jessi begins to get frustrated and goes off, saying getting rid of Sam is an awful move. Barbie tries to calm her down but Jessi storms off. Barbie approaches Jessi and says she agrees that Alf is a bigger threat but wants to keep Baron and Max happy so they don't flip. She continues, saying Max and Baron have lead their alliance but they don't hold the majority and keeping them happy will be their downfall. Jessi begins to reconsider her choices. Minutes before Tribal, Sam makes one final plea to Baron and Max. She says she will abandon her own tribe if she is kept over Nick and go to the final three with the two. Max and Baron consider it. At Tribal, the previous vote was brought up. Tyler says that things are still awkward and the two tribes barely speak. Baron jokes about how awkward the reward was, to which Alf confirms the three barely spoke to one another. Jeff then asks who from Idir feel vulnerable and all four raise their hands. Alf states he thinks it's his time since he could be seen as a physical threat. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Baron and Max stay the course and Sam is sent to the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Paranoia sets into the majority alliance! * Barbie takes the game into her own hands! * Craziness happens before Tribal! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey